1. Field of Art
This disclosure relates generally to managing client authentication, and in particular to adaptive authentication of client devices based on context.
2. Description of the Related Art
The delivery, management, and security of enterprise applications often rely upon employees using client devices that are purchased, provisioned, and managed by information technology (IT) departments. Conventionally, enterprise IT departments have been responsible for purchasing, provisioning, securing, and managing laptop or desktop computers for their employees. Furthermore, conventionally most applications used by the employees are maintained by the IT departments and hosted by servers within the enterprise.
However, user devices are increasingly employee-owned with a trend towards increase in BYOD (bring your own device) policy. Furthermore, applications are increasingly being managed in the cloud as SaaS (software as a service) applications. As a result, IT has less control over the client devices used by employees as well as applications of the enterprise. Conventional IT (information technology) management techniques are equipped to support and maintain client devices that are purchased by the IT departments and applications that are run using servers maintained by the IT departments. Therefore, current IT management techniques are not properly equipped to maintain a heterogeneous environment where the various components of the environment are not under control of the IT departments of enterprises.